Solitary Twilight
by luv2write0205
Summary: After a gruesome case, Emily is feeling exceptionally lonely one night and finds her fiancé feels the same way. They decide to role-play as a couple who forget their birth control… Minor amounts of smut... Written for Tigerlilly888 and Tigereye77's Twitter Challenge...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters...

**Summary**: After a gruesome case, Emily is feeling exceptionally lonely one night and finds her fiancé feels the same way. They decide to role-play as a couple who forget their birth control… Minor amounts of smut…

**Author's Note:** This story was written for Tigerlilly888 and Tigereye77's Twitter Challenge.

_"Perhaps the truth depends on a walk around the lake." - Wallace Stevens_

***~OoO~***

**Solitary Twilight**

Emily sat at her desk in the BAU floor of the FBI building. It had been a gruesome case and the team had just arrived back from Long Island. She had just been preparing to head home to her apartment when she spotted her fiancé sitting in his office. He looked sad, almost lonely.

'Maybe I can do something about that' Emily thought. An idea had just popped into her head and she was curious to see how her husband-to-be would take it. Both of them had wanted a baby for so long anyway. This would be the perfect time to achieve that.

Taking her paperwork up to her boss' office, Emily knocked on the door and heard him tell her to enter his office.

"Hey, lover" Emily said in a sexy voice. She saw the dark-haired man look up at her with lust in his eyes. She knew that look. He was horney.

"You okay, baby?" the brunette asked.

"Agent Prentiss?" he said in a soft voice that was laced with sex. "Shut the door". He wiggled his eyebrows at the female agent, beckoning her with his eyes to come closer to him.

"Aaron, I want to role-play" Emily said in a voice that was almost a whine. "Please".

"You don't have to say that again" Hotch answered. "I was thinking the exact same thing that you were. We could play as…"

Hotch began to think until Emily broke through his thoughts. "We could play as two agents, who aren't more than friends, but they forget their birth control when they have sex together" she said.

Hotch's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that's a great idea".

Emily smiled and leaned in to give him a sweet, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Agent Prentiss, what are you doing?" Hotch asked in his serious tone. He loved to role play whenever possible.

Without answering, Emily continued to kiss him. The kiss became more passionate as they progressed in it. Moving his lips to her neck, Hotch heard her moan his name. Emily unbuckled his belt and pants while he pulled her shirt up over her head.

"Mmmm, Prentiss. So sexy" Hotch murmured, cupping her breasts in his hands. Emily moaned again.

"Sir, I am yours for as long as you want me for" Emily replied.

"I need you now" Hotch groaned. He pulled her slacks and panties off. Lining himself up with her, he thrust into the brunette, who moaned in pleasure. Both agents began to pant and cry out and heavy breathing filled the office.

When they had finished, Emily collapsed against Hotch, planting a hot kiss to his lips.

"Oh no, Hotch, sir. We forgot to use birth protection" Emily cried out

"You really are a great actress, Emily" Hotch murmured, placing a kiss to the brunette's head. "I wanted a baby that was finally ours for such a long time".

"I know" she whispered. "We are finally going to have a baby together. I always wanted this".

"Just like I want you" Hotch replied. "You are going to be a fantastic mother". Emily smiled and hugged him in happiness.

***~OoO~***

The following week, Emily had just returned from the doctor, who had told her that their child was healthy and on its way to growth.

"The baby is doing great" Emily remarked to Hotch later that day.

"Emily, that's fantastic" he replied. "I am so happy that this is actually true, that we are going to start a wonderful family".

"I'm going to be joining the team" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, a confused expression on his face.

"The parent team" Emily answered. "I am going to be a parent in exactly eight months and four weeks".

"So when should we tell the team?" Hotch asked.

"How about now?" she replied.

"Whatever you say, baby mama". Emily rolled her eyes at her fiancés demeanor. Hotch took her hand and the two headed over to where the rest of the team was standing to tell them about the newfound joy that had made it's way into their life.

***~OoO~***

_"I don't think children's inner feelings have changed. They still want a mother and father in the very same house; they want places to play. " -_  
_Beverly Cleary_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks so much for reading and **

**please leave a review! I love them**

**so much!**


End file.
